People increasing rely on search engines to answer a wide variety of questions about various items or entities. Search engines, in turn, often rely on structured data from sources such as Wikipedia as primary sources of information for answering questions regarding a given entity. For example, Wikipedia contains structured data for each state within the United States, and this structure includes the state capital, its population, when it was admitted to the Union, official state items (e.g., state tree, state flower, state motto, state flag, etc.), and the like. However, this information typically comprises only a small fraction of the entire set of facts available on any topic. On the other hand, a search engine may have references to a number of web sites (also called web pages) that the search engine deems as including information about a given topic.
Image search is a particular form of a general search query and is supported by a variety of search engines. For an image search, a person/computer user submits an image as an image query to a search engine and, in response, receives a set of related and/or similar images to that which the user submitted. Typically, the images presented to the user in a search results page are thumbnail images, each associated via an embedded hyperlink to the corresponding image that the user traverses to view the corresponding image. Of course, any given image may reside on a web page that includes other information (e.g., captions, titles, descriptions, and the like) and, with enough sleuthing and effort, the person might be able to determine information regarding the subject matter of the submitted image. In short, even after receiving a set of related or similar images, it is still up to the person to discover what exactly the subject matter of a submitted image might be.